The ReDiscovery
by Aeris Gainsbrough
Summary: Back once more after the Meteor, Cid becomes wanting for adventure. Going out into the world he soon discovers the others have been trying to live there lives once more, but they have also discovered their enemy has returned for his full revenge........
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Leaning against a nearby home in Rocket town, Cid gets bored and looks around at where his Rocket had once stood, tilted at an angle. His life as a pilot seemed to be over, His Tiny bronco had been shot down, his rocket was blasted into space to strike the meteor that once towered over the planet but now ceased to exist, and the Highwind was beginning to be a bore to him, now that everyone had left to go live there own life. Cid looked to the clear blue sky for answers, but known came to him.*  
  
"Cid? Are you ok...,"  
  
*A women approached him and looked downward to see that Tifa had was talking to him. He looked away and straightened himself onto the ground. *  
  
"I'm just peachy..." He told her sarcastically.  
  
Tifa knew there was something wrong and she was about to ask why but stopped thinking better of it. Tifa turned and started to leave but Cid stopped her when he asked,  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought you were with Aeris and Cloud now...,"  
  
Tifa didn't know how to respond, he seemed hurt.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Uhh... I didn't want to bother them,"  
  
Cid turned to her and Tifa turned away and continued to walk out of town.  
  
"Wait... why did you come here?"  
  
Tifa stopped but didn't face him.  
  
"Because.... I wanted to check up on you... I was worried about you and the others,"  
  
Cid smiled a bit and lit a cigarette in satisfaction.  
  
"That's what I thought you'd say, well... why don't ya come with me to Cosmo canyon? The highwind is getting to be extremely boring without someone else besides myself on it,"  
  
He chuckled a bit her. Tifa stayed silent and bowed her head in thought for a moment then lifted it in a quick motion as she turned to him. A look of happiness was spread across her face and she nodded.  
  
"Sure, I'll go,"  
  
Cid turned towards the Highwind, which was parked behind town, next to where the rocket once stood. Tifa followed closely behind him and they reached it shortly. Tifa climbed aboard first and Cid quickly went up after her in excitement, He ran to the control panel on the top deck and started the ship up. It began to hover above the ground and Cid moved it carefully away from the town so not to harm it, he sped off slowly towards the middle of the pains then pulled the large lever on his right. Tifa had come up to the front window as they sped fast towards Cosmo Canyon but the smooth ride turned into a deadly bumpy in a quick second. A rumble began through out the ship, and Cid knew at once something wasn't right, Screeching noises could be heard in front of them and Tifa's looked turned from exciting to shocked.  
  
"Cid! Someone's firing at us!"  
  
"What!?! Those goddamn mother ****ers!! Shit!!"  
  
Cid quickly held the ship's wheel as long as he could but it seemed to be no use... his last attempt to be a pilot had failed him... He looked over at Tifa, anger stuck as his expression.*  
  
"Abandon ship!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Tifa stands there in shock and Cid looks up at her with a serious look frozen on his face as he takes a bar and hooks it to the wheel. He then runs over to her and takes her by the arm nearly dragging her out to the top of the ship. He pulls her over the side pulling out his float material. He quickly casts it on her and lets go of her as she falls to the ground. Cid casts it on himself and jumps the railing. Tifa lands on air not feeling a thing as she levitates above the ground. Cid lands feet first next to her above the ground and he watches in sorrow as the highwind begins to fall towards the ground, in silence.  
  
"She was my last ship….my favorite one too…,"  
  
The highwind silently hit the ground and small explosions could be heard from it. He turned around in pain and Tifa did the same but walked a bit forward towards the edge of a small cliff that they had landed next to. She smiled a bit and looked at Cid. He was looking back at the highwind again as the rest of it crashed to the ground. He bowed his head and began to shake in rage.  
  
"Who the fuck would do something to my ship!! God damn it!"  
  
He took his spear and jabbed it into the ground with such force it almost completely went under. Tifa's happy face dropped into a blank one as she watched Cid pulling out his spear and then firing it into the ground again. Tifa looked back over the cliff and started to talk to Cid hoping he would listen to her and not attack her.  
  
"Cid… there's a town over here…,"  
  
"GOD DAMN MO-…. What?"  
  
He stopped and turns towards her and walked slowly upwards towards her looking at what she was glancing at.  
  
"It's Gotana…," Cid spoke up to her. The small town was mostly ruins but there were ppl down there and some were even coming up to them, mostly with surprised looks frozen upon their faces. Tifa looked at a small child that was coming up to her. The little girl smiled at Tifa and said,  
  
"Hey… what was that big noise?" The child looked up at her in confusion and Tifa didn't know what else to say except,  
  
"Nothing, you should go back home your mommy must be worried!"  
  
The little girl shook her head in sorrow then looked back up at her.  
  
"My mommy is gone… I'm never going to see her again,"  
  
At first Tifa didn't understand but she final realized what she was talking about. Then the little girl added, "But my daddy is over there… he's trying to beat a guy up for being mean to a ship that came over here,"  
  
Tifa looked at her in confusion, and Cid over heard her. He took off running in the direction the girl was pointing without saying a word. The little brown hair girl's big green eyes lit up in excitement.  
  
"My daddy can kick butt! He says he knows who that ship belongs too and he was mad when he saw a big round guy shooting big rockets at it,"  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
The little girl smiled at Tifa and she wondered why she was so happy to talk to her.  
  
"I know you, you're Tifa," She giggled and ran off after Cid.  
  
"Wait!" Tifa got up and started to run after her in confusion. She finally caught up to her and heard a low deep voice that se some how recognized followed by Cid's and another man's.  
  
"Alright you're going to tell me right now! Why did you attack Cid's ship!"  
  
"I… I… I had too!"  
  
"Tell us why you attacked my one ship! I want to know now! I know this guy and he don't take lightly to ppl like you! He'll kick the fucken shit right out of you!"  
  
Then suddenly several gun shots were fired and the little girl giggled and ran into the house.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Tifa ran in after and stopped at the doorway… she saw a huge man holding a guy by his brown shirt a gun mounted on his right arm. She looked at him in shock and then down at the girl… she recognized them both and the man that was being threatened she also knew…  
  
"Barret? Marlene?"  
  
Barret turned his head to Tifa and a grinned at her.  
  
"I thought I'd never see you again,"  
  
"See daddy! I told you we'd find her!"  
  
"Yeah I know Marlene, but first we have to deal with palmer,"  
  
Palmer squirmed in Barret's grip clearly scared and upset.  
  
"Please don't hurt me!!"  
  
"You're going to tell us why you shot Cid's ship down then!"  
  
"I- I can't! They kill me!"  
  
A sudden spark lit up in Barret and he threw Palmer through the wall.  
  
"Who will!? Tell me now if you want to live!!"  
  
Barret ran outside after him but when he got there Palmer was gone and out of site.  
  
"Damn it! There goes my one chance of getting an answer from him!!"  
  
He turned back to Tifa and sighed. Marlene came running up to him and he picked her up gently placing her on top of his left shoulder.  
  
"We need to get him back! Come on, Tifa! Cid!"  
  
With that Barret ran out the hole still carrying Marlene who seemed to be enjoying every moment of it. Tifa shrugged at Cid and ran off after him, Cid closely following her… 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Cid ran outside trying to follow as close as he could with Tifa and Barret who were both going extremely fast so they could get Palmer. He hit a small rock on the ground and tripped landing face first on the ground, mud caked his face. When he looked up Tifa, Barret, and Marlene were gone. Cid got up and brushed himself off quickly and turned to run but was held back by something that gripped at his ankle.  
  
"Guys! Where'd you go! Come back!"  
  
Cid feels back on his stomach and gripped at the ground to get back up but it was no use he was stuck on it no matter what. He flipped himself on his back and looked up at what looked like a giant sand worm. His spear was close to his hand and reached for it but his arms were too short,  
  
"Ah fuck!"  
  
He pushed off with his free foot at the spear but still couldn't get it. He began to feel himself being hoisted into the air. When he looked down he saw the worm slowly open it's mouth and close it as he was slowly lowered into it. When his arms were close enough to touch the monster he gripped the opening of the mouth and tried hard to close it. He pushed off it with all his strength, trying to make it let go but it seemed to be no use. He began to be slowly pushed farther towards the opening of the Worm but a sudden shot was fired at the vine holding him up and he fell to the ground with a sickening thud,"  
  
"Shit, what the hell?"  
  
He looked up and saw his Venus Gospel was an arm length away. He reached out without a second thought and grasped it at his hand, another gun shot was heard from behind him and the roar of the sand worm echoed through the plains as more shots followed. Cid flipped himself over and saw a red cape flowing with the wind and the monster was slowly coming to the ground as blood spilled from it's wounds throughout his body. When the monster finally fell, Cid looked up at surprise at the man and noticed that when he placed the gun back on his left side belt it was like a gold claw. His raven black hair moved slowly through the wind and he made no sound.  
  
"Vincent?! Is that you?"  
  
Cid shot himself up straight and used his spear to regain his balance above the ground. Vincent spoke slowly without a care it seemed.  
  
"There is urgent business I must attend to, I just happened to stumble upon your misfortunate encounter, you're nothing more to me now,"  
  
"Now wait a damn second! What do you mean I'm not worth anything to you!? Don't you remember me?"  
  
Vincent stayed silent and started to walk away without a word and Cid willed with anger raged forward at him as well.  
  
"Vincent you're going to listen to me now!"  
  
Cid grabbed his shoulder to stop him and Vincent wretched it away from his grasp.  
  
"Vincent! What the hell is wrong with you!? Have you cracked?!"  
  
"No… I have… more important things right now,"  
  
"Oh yeah?! Like what?! What could be more important then your friends dumb ass!?"  
  
"Friends?" Vincent seemed to chuckle softly at this word and it aggravated Cid a lot.  
  
"What the hell's so fucken funny?" Cid's anger in his voice made Vincent stop chuckling and then he started walking added behind him, "I have no friends,"  
  
Cid shook his head in pity at him.  
  
"What kind of person doesn't have any damn friends? I'll tell you what kind of person! A coward!"  
  
Vincent stopped and turned to face Cid for the first time in awhile, anger and confusion glaring in his eyes He stood straight his mouth partly hidden from the cape's tied ends as he talked.  
  
"Do you really want to know what's so important? Do you think, that I would even think about giving it to you?! If you don't leave me, I'll force you too, My friend,"  
  
The last words got Cid's attention as a threat and Cid picked his Venus Gospel to his waist.  
  
"Well then prepare to fight!"  
  
Vincent pulled his gun as quick as lightning from his side and fired it. A huge barrier around Cid made the bullet completely bounced off of him. Cid stared in amazement as did Vincent and sudden blast of white light appeared around them swirling them to sky above, then it stopped and they levitated above the ground. Cid and Vincent looked below in fear as they saw the clouds glide beneath their feet.  
  
"What the hell!? Vincent do you know what's going on?!"  
  
Vincent just shook his head his face still locked in fright and a small voice came to them.  
  
"Silly boys, you two must in fight, you could cause another war,"  
  
The voice seemed familiar yet someone distance in the past.  
  
"Who are you, damn it?! Why don't you show yourself?!" Cid screamed out wards into the beyond. A sudden gust of wind hit him and he realized he was falling… towards the ground, yet Vincent stayed upwards looking down at him in shock as he fell. Cid reached into his pocket and found his green material that contained Float in it and casted it as fast as he could but as soon as he did all time seemed to stop, soft giggling could be heard from the back and Vincent came flying past Cid gaining speed as he neared the plains below but he stopped just as quick and Cid fell once again followed by Vincent as he passed him up, They stopped instantly inches from the ground and then dropped softly to it. A woman appeared beside them in a bright pink dress with a red short in length jacket that was short sleeved. She chuckled at them as they stared at her in total daze.  
  
"Aer- Aeris!? But- But- but…."  
  
Cid stuttered at his words and she laughed at them, but she quickly stopped as another rumble filled the area making them all fall over landed straight on there backs un able to get up…. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"What the fuck is that!?" Cid quickly casted float on himself with his words mumbling under the rumble. Aeris began to do the same, as Vincent followed. They all stood and they could see the trees begin to fall over the immense rumbling.  
  
"Cid!? Do you have any idea what's going on here?!" Aeris tried to shout over the noise.  
  
"No I thought you did this!" Cid began to look around but found nothing except total chaos. Vincent's face moved into a blank one that seemed to freeze on his face. He then broke a smile at them and through his head back laughing. Cid and Aeris turned in surprise at him and suddenly Vincent set his head down leveled with the others.  
  
"You mortals have no idea what you have just done!"  
  
"What are you talking about Vincent!?" Aeris called to him as a look of fear began to become visible to her face. Vincent smirked at her and gazed at her.  
  
"Aeris? Still alive? Well, not for long, Mwhahahahaha!!!"  
  
Aeris drew back in total fear and Cid walked up to Vincent but was stopped by a powerful red beam that struck in the stomach causing him to flying backwards into a tree. Vincent pulled his gun out and aimed it Aeris and she walked further back the rumbling beginning to get louder still.  
  
"What's the matter, Aeris? Don't you remember me?"  
  
He began to chuckle to himself with his head still leveled at hers. A sudden blast of wind began to pick up swirling around Vincent. His cape flew back and slowly began to turn black, as if paint were being pour down it, His inside outfit began to expand and turn to a evil black as his hair began to grow at an extraordinary accelerating pace and it began to age rapidly to a bright gray. Aeris stood back in shock as his face aged and his eyes turned from deep red to a bright green. Cid looked up at him blinking for a short moment then his eyes shot wide open in fear as he gazed back at… Sephiroth.  
  
"Marvelous? Isn't it Aeris?" Sephiroth stood there and chuckled as the gun in his hand began to stretch and turn to a bright silver musamue blade.  
  
"Maybe this time you should stay dead,"  
  
Sephiroth leveled his eyesight at her as he leveled his sword as well to his waist. Aeris stared at him with what seemed like a noncaring face. She raised her hand slightly in front of her and whispered a small word to him, [I]Holy[/I] a large pale glittering green ball began to form in Aeris's hand as it grew bigger it became more powerful, Sephiroth seemed to laugh at her magic though… big mistake. Aeris opened her hand and the green ball sped off toward's Sephiroth's chest, smacking him hard and sending him into a nearby tree, Cid stood there in confusion as Sephiroth fought himself up, and smirked.  
  
"I'm only getting started, you ppl are pathetic,"  
  
He chuckled to himself and began to levitate above the ground spinning fast and upwards till he was out of sight. Aeris turned to Cid who was staring at the sky in a daze of where Sephiroth had once been. She walked over to him and looked down at him holding out her hand to help him up. Cid ignored her help and pushed the hand away using the tree to support himself.  
  
"What the fuck was Sephiroth thinking?!"  
  
"I don't know,"  
  
"But… but…"  
  
"Calm down Cid, you need some rest, now sit down and get some,"  
  
Aeris turned away from him and walked towards where Sephiroth last stood. And eyed the ground beneath her.  
  
"He is a very strange man… he dies once then comes back thinking he's god or something… he's weird,"  
  
Aeris looked down at Cid where he leaned against the tree tiredly, Aeris turned from him and lifted a hand whispering a full cure spell on him not even seeming to care that she was only using up all her own magic. She carefully concentrated on it and fell to her knees in exhaustion. Cid looked up at her in shock as she fell and jumped to his feet to help her.  
  
"Aeris! What are you doing!? You need those powers damn it!"  
  
Cid reached into his pocket and pulled out a large blue bottle and gave it to her, She looked up at him clearly about to black out and slumped sideways from arms reach of the bottle but grabbed it before she fell. Cid looked upwards and around the area for any sign of Sephiroth or the others but found nothing. He returned his gaze back to Aeris in concern and she had finished drinking the bottle. She now stood over him and looked around raising her staff back to her side.  
  
"I'm fine, Cid, you're the one that needs to relax,"  
  
"Aeris? How did you find me?"  
  
Aeris smiled at him, tilted her head slightly to the left and started to giggle.  
  
"How could I not find you? I could here you screaming a mile away!"  
  
Cid blushed a little and turned his face away from her sight and she laughed some more at him.  
  
"Well, we have to find Tifa, Barret, and Marlene. Big fat ass Palmer got away from them and I was caught by a giant sand worm, they ahhh… ran off without me,"  
  
Aeris walked in front of him slowly dragging her staff along side her and turned back to him.  
  
"Well? Let's go then, before they get too far away,"  
  
Cid looked up at her in agreement and followed after her holding his Venus Gospel high on his shoulder, proudly, then I sudden question began to haunt him…  
  
If Aeris really heard me… then… the others must have heard me too… why didn't they could to help me? Cid thought to himself and began to ponder the question as he followed her unaware of what might happen. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Aeris smiled as she walked through the tall-fielded grass, spinning her staff bored. Cid was following her looking down on the ground at Aeris footsteps that had been pressed into the soft mud. He was dragging his Venus Gospel against the ground leaving a small line down the center of the pushed out grass and the deep soft mud. Aeris turned to him trying to smile at him to cheer him up. Cid looked up at her for a quick second and then looked back to the ground.  
  
"What's wrong Cid?"  
  
He looked back up at her and shook his head in pity.  
  
"Damn! I'm so weak! The others, I need to find the others!"  
  
Cid took off in a run past her and she started to yell for him to come back but he didn't look back so Aeris took off after him casting haste upon herself to catch up to him.  
  
"Cid what are you doing!!? Where are you going!!?"  
  
Aeris finally caught up to him and raced at his side grabbing his shoulder throwing him to the ground with a quick smack in the head with her Princess Guard. He looked up at her dazed and confused and she softly raised her arms to prepare another spell.  
  
"[I][b]float[/I][/b]"  
  
He slowly began to rise above the ground levitating only but a few feet. She swerved her arms gently and smoothly in front of her making him move with her as she walked through the grass to a small house that layed between several trees, and short grass. Cid looked up at her and smiled crazily at her and she laughed at him as she moved him through the open door and up the steep stairs to a small room on the 2nd floor of the house. Four beds layed on the ground, two on each side of the room. Aeris raised her arms high and Cid's body floated upwards and onto the nearby bed. Aeris raised the covers and wrapped him in them dispelling the float spell that she had put upon him, and casting sleep making him fall into a deep slumber. Aeris made her way down the stairs to the outside of the house leaving Cid there to lay in his new room asleep.  
  
Outside Aeris wondered about the area finding a small pond in the tall grass. The water clear as glass, and no wind to ruffle it. Excited on her find she quickly casts a water spell pulling the water out of the pond and into a large bubble that floated above the ground she walked back towards her house and discovered smoke coming from her direction. She picked up speed and broke into a run as she neared it. Cid was awaken by the foul smell of sulfur and shot up in bed. Confused and dazed from the whack on the head he grabbed his Venus Gospel and ran out to a balcony nearby the side seeing that Aeris was running followed by a large bubble. He yelled out to her and the bubble came flying at him smashing into the side of the house.  
  
"Oops Sorry Cid! I didn't know you were there!"  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her and swiped back his wet hair from his face in disgust. Aeris leaned back and giggled at him then moved towards her homes entrance. Cid turned from the balcony and went back inside and towards the stairs that led to the bottom. He made his way down and slipped a falling to the bottom floor on his stomach. Aeris looked down upon him and quickly casted her Cure 3 spell on him. Cid sat up and looked at her rubbing his forehead in pain as he stood.  
  
"What made the fire?"  
  
"I don't know, you knocked me out remember?"  
  
Aeris blushed a little and giggled softly to herself as she looked up at him.  
  
"Oh right, sorry,"  
  
She made her way to the entrance of the kitchen and found it completely scorched. Surprised she went around it searching for anything that could have started it but found nothing.  
  
"What's the matter Aeris?"  
  
Cid looked at her in confusion as Aeris continued to search the room.  
  
"I don't know what could have caused the fire…,"  
  
"What do you mean!? Fires almost always start in kitchens this should be easy,"  
  
Cid glanced around the room and in shock found no sign of anything that could have caused it, no electricity no stove, no nothing. He looked back at her in curiosity and asked,  
  
"If this is a kitchen then where do you cook your food?"  
  
"I use a fire spell and for lighting I use fire or bolt, it's quite easy,"  
  
Cid rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment over his stupidity.  
  
"Oh right…,"  
  
Aeris continued to search the area and wondered to the outside where everything seemed completely normal. She turned back at Cid and narrowed her eyes to him.  
  
"Are you sure you didn't start it?"  
  
"What!? You think I'd do something like that!?!"  
  
She crossed her arms in front of her and he turned away from her looking downwards and shook his head.  
  
"Yeah I know I'm stupid, sometimes but damn it! I didn't start a fire!"  
  
She walked pass him and down at the ground noticing small foot prints leading two and from her home and it couldn't have been Cid because they continued through the grass.  
  
"Someone else was here…,"  
  
"Say what?! I didn't hear anyone and I'm a light sleeper,"  
  
"Yeah but I knocked you out cold remember?"  
  
"Uhhh…,"  
  
Cid looked up at the fields and began to run throw them Aeris following after him.  
  
"Well might as well try and figure out what did this then don't you think!?"  
  
Aeris nodded in agreement at him and looked ahead towards a small city that could be scene a ways in the distance. Cid picked up speed and gained even more as he casted Haste2 upon himself and Aeris as well, they raced forwards towards the small town called, Cosmo Canyon. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
The wind picked up speed as the neared the land were they might find Red XIII and Cid was enjoying that the sun was steadily moving downwards out of sight turning the sky into a deep orange.  
  
"How far!?"  
  
Aeris yelled to him he turned to her and smiled.  
  
"Let's find out!"  
  
He pulled a map from his back pocket and held it in front of him looking for their location Aeris smiled at him devilishly and sped off in front of him as a joke and Cid placed the map back in his pocket.  
  
"HEY!? AERIS?!"  
  
He stopped and Aeris did too laughing at him. He turned to the sound of her voice and placed his hand on his hip tilting forward, while Aeris mimicked him, a howl was heard that startled them both, making them jump.  
  
Cid ran beside Aeris and looked around but couldn't find the source.  
  
"What the fuck was that!?"  
  
He turned around in a complete circle scanning the area around him, but there wasn't any sign of anything.  
  
"Red XIII?" Aeris called out but there was no answer.  
  
"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY FATHER'S NAME!?"  
  
A booming voice called to them making Aeris fall in shock. A speeding beam of light passed between them that singed the grass.  
  
"Hey!" Cid screamed as he jumped away from the burned grass, grasping his Venus Gospel in defense. Aeris reached for her Princess Guard and pushed herself upwards with it as the light sped pass them.  
  
"ANSWER ME!!!"  
  
The booming voice became angry then before and Cid looked confused as it passed.  
  
"Red XIII doesn't have any kids! He's our friend you jackass!"  
  
The light stopped and a small white explosion filled the area silently. As it wore off a tint of red fire could be seen in front of them waving. Cid moved closer to it and it stopped standing straight on end. Aeris walked towards him as well but got no closer when it sped next to her knocking her over. A beastly figure stood over her circling her. She crouched up and tried to stand but was pushed over by it again. Cid gripped his spear harder in anger.  
  
"What the hell are you doing!?"  
  
He yelled at it. The beast turned to him growling and snarling at him.  
  
"Why should I believe that you know my father?"  
  
Cid rubbed the back of his head in confusion and placed it in his right pocket.  
  
"But that guy didn't have any kids, Hojo-,"  
  
He was cut off when the beast attacked him. Aeris jumped up and smacked it on the head knocking it out instantly.  
  
"What the hell was that all about!?"  
  
Cid looked at the unconscious beast on him as he scooted out from underneath him. Aeris shook her head at him.  
  
"He looks so much like Red,"  
  
"Yeah but he ain't him, I can tell,"  
  
"What if this IS his son, Cid?"  
  
Cid pondered the question as he got to his feet and shrugged at her.  
  
"But didn't Hojo say that you were the last of the ancients and that he was the last of his kind as well?"  
  
Aeris turned from him in anger and looked downward.  
  
"Yes he did, but I don't believe him, there has to be another of both of us! Maybe Red XIII found his mate at last,"  
  
Cid turned from her as well his back to her and the beast and then he turned to her.  
  
"Well then let's get this kid to his dad!"  
  
Aeris turned and smiled at him and felt his forehead.  
  
"You sick or something!?"  
  
Cid through his head back and laughed at her.  
  
"Just cause I want to help someone doesn't make me sick!"  
  
Aeris drew back and gave him a concerned look then started running full speed towards Cosmo Canyon.  
  
"HEY! WAIT UP!"  
  
Cid quickly casted Float on the beast and it raised a couple feet above the ground and took of after Aeris the animal that was supposedly Red XIII's kid floating closely behind him as they all neared the city. The top of the tower loomed over the area as they made there way up the slopes of the land. They reached the entrance and a man stood staring at them in shock.  
  
"They have returned!"  
  
The villagers all ran towards the entrance and stared at Cid and Aeris in wonder and happiness.  
  
"Yeah!! We must tell Nakini!"  
  
One of the young women ran up the top stairs to the observatory and then came running back down just as fast but with concern locked upon her face.  
  
"Nakini is worried for his son and wife, he asks that you come see him, please,"  
  
Cid looked at her and moved slightly to the right revealing the floating beast they had before. The villagers looked at him more shocked then before and then at Aeris.  
  
"Nakini's Son, Genya has returned to the village as well!" the young women shouted in happiness. Aeris and Cid made their way pass the ppl as they moved slowly up the stairs pulling Genya behind them. Aeris looked at Cid and smiled.  
  
"I guess Red does have a someone! Ha! Told ya!"  
  
She turned and looked upwards at their destination smiling in satisfaction, thinking of what was to come. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Aeris looked upward smiling and pushed the door to the observatory open, to reveal the same room she and Cid had been in many years ago. Howling could be heard from above and tears spilled down through the stairs. Cid took one move forward stabbing his spear into the floor and the howling suddenly stopped. Aeris stood back in fear of what was to come and a low growl began to sound. She jumped back in fear. And Cid withdrew his spear from the floor, slowly stepping backwards. I giant red beast jumped to the bottom floor continuing to growl in anger that they were there. Aeris fell back in surprise and quickly stood back up brushing herself off and hi in front of Genya.  
  
"Who are you?" The beast growled with a women's voice. Aeris stopped and looked at her with confusion and she smiled.  
  
"We have brought your son back, but we wish to see our old friend, Red XIII?" The beast women stopped her growling and propped her head up high in confusion.  
  
"My son!?" She looked at Aeris and Cid continuing to switch her gaze to fit her confusion and try to figure out where her son was. Cid moved out of the way and Genya floated behind him still unconscious. The beast looked at him in surprise and then at Cid.  
  
"Genya? How did you find my son!? How do you know my husband!?"  
  
Aeris stared in surprise of the questions that she was asking. But moved a bit closer making the beast move back from her.  
  
"Has Red XIII never maintain us?" Aeris looked at her in confusion of what to say. She had always believed that Red XIII would always mention them, of all people, to her.  
  
"No he has never maintained you… who are you?"  
  
Aeris smiled and figured out what was the matter.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry we didn't introduce ourselves, maybe that's why you don't know us,"  
  
Cid smiled in response and sat down at a near by table. Aeris raised her hands to her waist and gently sat her staff near the edge of the table hoping not to scare Red XIII's wife away from her.  
  
"I am, Aeris Gainsborough. And this is Cid,"  
  
Aeris laughed to herself and Cid narrowed her eyes to her as she did so. Cid stuck his hand out to shake with the Mrs. As he kept his eyes looked at Aeris.  
  
"My name is Cid Highwind. I am the pilot of the Highwind. It lays somewhere near my hometown though…"  
  
Cid told her turning his gaze back to the red loin figure. She looked at him curiously as she paced through the area. She cautiously approached Cid and raised her paw to his hand shaking it firmly.  
  
"I am Terra, Red XIII's wife. I must admit he did tell a great deal of you to his cubs but it seemed as though it was only a tall tail. I couldn't believe what heard from him, but the villagers seemed to believe it was true almost. I'm sorry I did not believe you before, I hope that you will forgive me,"  
  
"It is alright we knew that sometime it would be assumed that our missions would become myths, right Aeris?"  
  
Aeris looked up at him her eyebrows slightly raised as though she wasn't paying attention to what he said. He glared at her with his face straight. He slightly nodded his head to gesture to her an answer to say and she quickly understood.  
  
"Yup, That's right," She quickly said to Terra. A loud slamming door sending them to their feet interpreted them. The room seemed to glow from a fire that was extremely bright as it moved towards them. Aeris recognized the swinging tail instantly and ran over to Red XIII's side.  
  
"HI!! I haven't seen you in years!!!"  
  
Red XIII smiled at her as he rubbed his face against hers purring loudly.  
  
"It's great to see you too, Aeris," Red looked up for a short moment and added, "Cid, my old pal!"  
  
"You haven't grown an inch!"  
  
"Am I suppose too?"  
  
Aeris laughed at them as Red XIII came over to Terra's side. Three cubs ran through the door rolling around on the floor and Red rolled his eyes as Terra chuckled at them.  
  
"As you can see… * sigh* I've got a family now, figures don't it?"  
  
Cid smiled as he placed his hands firmly on the sides of his jacket that hung down and blew with the wind.  
  
"Yeah, we always knew you'd find mate," Cid told him and Red stopped laughing and squinted at him.  
  
"No you didn't you always said I was probably the last one of earth…"  
  
Aeris elbowed Cid in the side whispering to him.  
  
"Now he's got you trapped better figure a way out quick,"  
  
"Uhhh... well that was only to strengthen your will to look for one,"  
  
Red didn't take his eyes off him as he raised his eyebrows as well at him. Cid became nervous and took his one hand and rubbed the back of his neck moving his gaze towards Aeris trying to avoid eye contact with him.  
  
"ooo….kkkk…, Well… who wants to eat?" Red XIII asked changing the subject. The Cubs suddenly stopped rolling around and shot up and ran out of the room in excitement. Aeris slightly covered her mouth as she laughed at them.  
  
"Seems like they're hungry…"  
  
"Yeah they always are hungry…, Well lets go there is much I must tell you about what happened after the meteor was finally destroyed and I left you all…,"  
  
Aeris smiled as she followed the cubs and Cid did the same curious about how Red had actually found a wife. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Leaning against the side of the tall building that Red XIII and his wife had resigned in obviously he watched the cubs continue they're fighting as they rolled on the ground over top of each other. Aeris was helping Terra with the bon fire as Red XIII tended to the nearby forest to get some meat for their dinner. Cid laughed as the one pup had jumped to the other's side and began nipping at its ear. Aeris looked up at Cid with concern and shook her head turning towards Terra. Terra was looking down at the fire obviously worried about Red. Cid thought for a moment and then decided what to do.  
  
"I'll be right back, I think Red might be bringing something big so I'm going to go help him," He told them as he turned from the others and walked out of the village. The sun was setting low and the brown soil around him seemed to glow a bright orange. He crossed his arms as he lit another Cigarette to get warm. The forest sat below the cliff and he figured since he didn't hear anything that something must have been wrong. He pulled his Venus Gospel from behind him like Cloud always did and raised it to his shoulder, in case of an emergency. He took a deep breath and stepped into the unknown woods near Cosmo Canyon and began his journey through them. The setting sun just barely could be seen through out the woods because of the harsh thickness of the tops of the trees. He finished his smoked and then threw it on the ground stamping it out, so it wouldn't start a fire. He looked up through the thin holes in the top branches of the trees and watches some of the leaves flutter to the ground around him. Fall was drawing near which meant summer itself wasn't to far off either. He shuttered at the thought of walking through the grassless plains during winter, which remind him of the day they went through the icicle area. He remembered the biting cold that nipped at his nose with each passing wind. He looks were interrupted though by a blast of hot air that struck his neck. He turned swiftly around but he wasn't fast enough, a large T-Rex struck him hard against the face with his mighty tail. Cid called out in pain as he fell the hard solid dirt covered ground. The T-Rex gave out a mighty roar causing Cid to recoil and turn over while he paced himself backwards on his knees trying to avoid the giant lizard's tail that swung madly in the air. He cried out as the T-Rex's tail came slashing down and striking him against the side of his head. A roar of anger was heard from behind the beast and Red XIII jumped from behind the bushes and landed in front of Cid to protect him. His head was lowered in disgust and he showed his teeth. Red XIII only seemed to anger the monster even more and so it stepped towards him opening his mouth wide also showing his teeth in a way of terror. Cid felt his chance and jumped to his feet grabbing his Venus Gospel that lay beside him and he placed it out stretched in front of him trying to fight off the demon that hunted them.  
  
"Red!! Get behind him and I'll get the front!!" Cid called out to Red XIII but he didn't seem to listen as he began to glow strangely as he continued to stare at the T-Rex. He lifted his head high in his fighting stance and howled up to the moon causing it to rise out of nowhere in front of him. Cid stared up at the moon in amazement, as the sky seemed to grow dark, and gloomy. Red XIII suddenly jumped from sight and flew up in front of the moon continuing to howl loudly. Cid dropped his Venus Gospel to the ground in awe as it skidded to the bottom of the ground and scraped a long lash across the ground. A blast of wind suddenly began to pick up and Red came back down. The wind surrounded him and became a blood red as it seemed to engulf his body. Cid knew that he had casted his Full Moon Limit Break that led to him becoming berserk. Cid moved back from Red XIII's new form trying to avoid any damage he might do as Red XIII started to grunt like a wild animal towards the dinosaur. Cid was petrified at his attacked power as Red began to charge at an alarming rate heading towards the monster's head. The beast roared in pain as it fell to the floor and Red came out through the other side. He had obviated the monster's head, which now contained a hole that went completely through it. Cid's eyes widen greatly as he watched in horror. Red XIII began to act like an evil demon as he grasped what was left of the T-Rex in his teeth and drag it to the edge of the forest. A long trail of blood was left and pieces of its skull littered the trees and tall grass that stretched around him as he followed the trail of warm blood, through the thick woods that blocked the remaining sunlight from the area that surrounded him. He could hear the consinent ripping of Red XIII's jaws as he began to shred the T-Rex so it was easier to eat. Finally Cid caught up to him breathing hard from the running to get him. Red smiled at him as he looked up at him.  
  
"So you know how I hunt now don't you?"  
  
"Hell yeah…. That was some… vicious attack you pulled…. Back there,"  
  
"Yeah, that was my,"  
  
"-limit," Cid finished for him as he regained his breath. Cid turned to face the dismembered monster as he looked down at Red with his eyebrows raised in surprised.  
  
"Didn't know you could knock down such a big creature in one hit, that was some fight!"  
  
"I didn't use to until recently when I learned what my grandfather was really trying to tell me about my age and how much I really grow, so now I can take down large prey for my family at home,"  
  
Cid smiled as he jammed his spear into the heart of the T-Rex causing blood to spill over the side of the torso.  
  
"Need any help carrying this stuff?" Cid asked him as he hoisted the piece of it over his shoulder making sure the blood didn't drip onto his blue jacket. Red XIII smiled and nodded in agreement as he grabbed an arm in his tightly chopped jaws and began to walk towards Cosmo Canyon followed closely by Cid.  
  
Man… he is so powerful now… if he were to ever turn on us, it would be the end of all of us… He thought. 


End file.
